Swan's Song
by Insomniatic Thoughts
Summary: When Edward and Bella offer to stay after class and clean up, they find themselves a little preoccupied. Who knew desks were so comfortable?
1. Frisky Business

* * *

**_Author's note: This will be an ongoing series. In this particular fanfic, Bella and Edward get married right after they graduate and she doesn't get pregnant during the honeymoon. Before she gets turned into a vampire, her and Edward go to college. _**

**_I hope you enjoy. Expect smut and sadness._**

* * *

The night before I was taken, I remember holding Bella in my arms. I remember staring into her eyes and counting the minutes go by. We had stayed late after class, promising to lock up after Mr. Warner left for the night. Bella looked at me from underneath her thick lashes, her brown eyes piercing into me intensely.I watched as her tongue slipped passed her lips to moisten them, hunger scorching at my throat.

"Well, Edward?" She purred, pulling her top over her head without any hesitation, and slowing unclasping her bra while watching me. "You gonna just stand there and stare at me?"

Well _fuck_, if you put it that way…

Bella felt Edward's hand grip the base of her throat, squeezing gently to excite her arousal. He confidently dragged his tongue around her clit, flicking the tip of it a few times. The squirming girl underneath him whimpered, her breath coming out in frustrated huffs.

He could feel her back arch without permission, thrusting her needy heat into his face. He grinned into her trim, blowing hot air into her pussy.She near crumbled to pieces then.

"Having fun?" Edward asked, nipping around her bellybutton playfully. She narrowed her eyes.

"Edward," she whined. "Stop teasing me."

"I _really_ need it."

He groaned deeply, she knew what begging did to him and she played the part so well. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, giving her another long stroke of his tongue before he pulled her up and into his lap. Her back was pressed tightly against his chest as he reached around to rub between her legs.

"_Ahhh~~~._" Bella moaned, her legs quivering around his thighs. He popped two fingers deep into her heat and pumped them slowly, her breath stalling in her throat. "_Edward, please_!"

Flipping her around again, he gripped her ass and pulled her against him roughly. He grinded into her, his cock stroking between her folds. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his face.

"You want my cock inside you, Bella?" Edward growled breathlessly. "How much do you want me?"

"Please!" She nearly screamed again, her clit throbbing painfully. Reaching around his back, she gripped onto him and crashed her lips against his. She had long forgotten about being careful. She needed this. Edward shoved his tongue against hers without hesitation, biting into her bottom lip and making her whimper.They both understood the risks of being reckless. Her bruised shoulder proved that point.

She trembled in his lap, fumbling with his cock in her hands to make more friction. She was so needy and wet, and her mouth watered against his.

He pulled back, releasing her mouth with a noisy pop. Lifting her body from the corner of the desk, he laid her back against the smooth surface and stared down into her eyes.He had been thrilled when she came to him towards the end of their honeymoon and asked him if they could wait longer to be changed.

He wanted these human moments with her before she turned. He needed them.

_She's so fucking gorgeous.._

"I want to fuck you senseless, Bella."

A loud gasp ripped from her mouth as Edward gripped her breasts and teased her nipples, watching her lip quiver and her thighs tighten around his waist.

Bella chuckled breathlessly, resting her hands on top of his and squeezing more firmly. "I'm all yours tonight, Edward."

"Yeah?" He murmured, pulling his eyes from her nipples to stare at the dripping sex in-between her legs.

"Ya know," she smiled at him, cheeks flushed pink and her eyes bright. "This is the first time you've fucked me on a desk."

Edward laughed, throwing his head back and releasing her breasts from his grip. "You are so absurdly brilliant. I love you."

He ran his hands underneath her ass and gripped her cheeks, squeezing hard. Without warning, he plunged his rock hard cock into her tight walls and stopped. Slightly overwhelmed and stunned silent, her lips formed an 0 and her legs tightened around his back. "_Ahh_!"

Pulling out all the way and slamming back inside her, he felt his balls tighten with need and hunger. His mouth watered. Gripping a fist full of brown hair he pushed her head back against the desk and thrusted harder, her juices dripping down his thighs.

He held her in place by her throat, testing his grip to make sure she could still breathe before dipping his head and popping one of her hard nipples into his mouth.

"_Ahhhh YES_!" She screamed, thrusting her hips in time with his. Using his free hand, Edward reached around to slap her ass roughly, exciting a rather noisy cry from her lips.

Grunting in response, he felt her walls tighten around his cock and he knew she was close to climaxing.

"Harder, Edward." Bella begged, reaching behind him to grip his ass and pull him in deeper. "Fuck me harder!"

He pumped into her faster, pulling her legs up to rest on his shoulders so he could thrust into her deeper. Their bodies dripped with need, and the room was filled with their cries. He felt so close.

Her breasts bounced to the beat of his thrusts, her head thrown back as she cried out his name. With her eyes squeezed shut, she screamed out in pleasure and pulled his face back to hers. Their tongues danced for dominance as he fucked her wildly, without a care.No more boundaries. No more fear.

Her orgasm sent him over the edge as he felt her walls tighten around him. She let out a few more open mouthed moans as Edward pounded the life out of her, finally exploding inside of her. His high fell away, and his exhausted body collapsed down on top of her.

"Wow," Bella chuckled. "Good thing we're the only ones in the building. You just fucked me to death."

"Silly~~." Edward chuckled into her ear. Both of them grew quiet after that, neither having the energy to form coherent words or move from the desk. The only sound in the world was their breaths mingled together, and the rain that softly bounced off the windows.


	2. Conclusion

-*Bella's pov*-

_Loving you was the most exquisite form of self destruction I've ever managed. It has been a long eleven months since the events in Volterra, and eleven long, agonizing months since I jumped from the cliff. I knew I had, perhaps unconsciously at the time, tried to end my life that day. We didn't talk about the bad._

_But I could still see the haunted look in your eyes when it accidentally slipped into one of our conversations. Your moments of rage when Emmett acted thoughtlessly and mentioned it, and the fearful sideways glances I could still feel from your family. I numbly realized they were waiting for me to break._

_I had made peace with the worst parts of my broken heart. You were back. Everyone was back, and I felt whole once more. However, the worst part about self destructive tendencies is that it's so fierce. The habits you create go away with time, but my memories have carried on the pain caused by my own poor decisions._

_At some point after your return, I began to believe I was the less deserving one, out of the two of us. I never deserved your love, my Edward. My place in the universe was so clear and you were here, holding my hand as I struggled to walk five feet ahead of me. But I knew. Deep inside me uncertainty choked me, threatening to crawl up my throat._ _Nothing__ grounded you to me, not physically. You were perfect, physically and mentally. I could never offer you the solid reassurance you desperately needed, no matter how hard I tried. You could easily shatter me into a million pieces. I was a glass mannequin at your side and I could never protect you. My existence created a liability within your peaceful household, and the thought made my throat clench_ _as the familiar wetness of tears soaked my lashes._

_I'm not selfless enough to ever leave you. I am, however, extremely selfish and willing to stand beside you, forever, despite the danger I impose on you and your family. I knew this to be the solid foundation I had clung too when you were away. I would never go, and you would always return_.

I felt Edward's cold arms tighten around me as the room seemed to grow colder. We hadn't dressed yet, our clothes still heaped up into a messy pile next to our lab desk. I hadn't notice how long we'd been laying here, both seemingly absorbed in our own thoughts. Edward's lips grazed from my ear down to my jaw. I chuckled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Did I really want to be the girl who constantly needed him? Could I fall apart and let go of all the pain in my heart, the fear of being abandoned and the heavy guilt? Being taken care of... was such an unfamiliar feeling that made me nervous. Renee constantly needed a strong foundation to stay afloat when I was growing up in Phoenix with her. I managed the checkbook, I cooked, I gave her a shoulder to cry on. Could I let him do the same?_

"Love, what has you so deep in thought?"

Edward pressed a gentle kiss against my brow, startling me again. I felt my eyes drip fresh traitor tears down my cheeks before I could reach up and swipe them away. I felt Edward stiffen immediately underneath me, and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck before he could start.

"I want you. I want you to hold me, and I want you to tell me you'll never leave me. I want you to tell me you love me. Edward, I will never forget the moment I realized I loved you." My voice trembled despite my efforts to stay calm. Edward tightened his arms around me, holding me tightly. "_I can't live without you. I can't survive in this life without you here, holding me. Kissing me. Setting me on fire with your love. God, Edward, I love you so much."_

Edward's lips crashed over mine, heat scorching through my body with so much intensity I nearly screamed. He broke away too quickly, a whimper dancing on the tip of my tongue before I caught sight of his golden eyes.

_"Isabella, you are my life now. I cannot, and will not, exist in this world without you. I love you. I LOVE YOU." _

Edward claimed my mouth again, gentle this time. He kissed me with a soft, nurturing speed, and I knew I would be okay. I knew he was telling me the truth. I knew Edward loved me. I lifted my hands to rest above his heart.

_Forever._


End file.
